REQUIEMS
by SpeedDemon315
Summary: Formaly known as A Brother's requiem. REQUIEMS is a collection of poems on...three guesses on what...requiems to people in the FE games.
1. A Brother's Requiem

This is a poem about Cormag's thoughts about his slain borther, Glen. They were one of my favorite chracter in the TSS, so I created this poem in memory of Glen and Cormag's feelings for his brother. Please R&R.

**A Brother's Requiem**

You were my brother, my friend,

My idol and my captain.

You were all that I could call

Family.

We shared our secrets and troubles with each other,

You even told me your views of Emperor Vigarde's orders.

Now there is nothing left of you.

You just wanted to understand,

To learn the truth,

When you did, you were determined to seek answers,

You never got them when Valter came.

I wish I was there with you, bro,

When Valter began his attack,

I wish I was there to help and protect you,

And guard your back.

But I wasn't and you fell.

The Sunstone, my brother, died at the hands

Of the Moonstone, a treacherous, savage swine.

Now it is he, who will die by my hands,

For killing you.

That is my goal, revenge,

All for you, brother.

Every blow I deliver,

Every opponent I face,

I focus on my goal for revenge,

All for you, brother.

I want to avenge you

Because it's the only thing I can do for you

Now that you are dead.

You gave me so much when you were alive,

It's ironic that I can give you something back

When you're dead.

Today is the day I will face the man who killed you, Glen,

And fulfill my vengeance for you.

Valter will not leave to see another day, I promise you that.

Nothing shall stand in my way that's for you.

But no matter how long I live,

Or how long time goes by,

I will never forget you,

Because you are Glen, my brother,

The best wyvern general I know.

And the only thing I have left of you

Are memories.


	2. A Prince's Requiem

**REQUIEMS**

**A Prince's Requiem**

I've decided to make this a collection of poems! Yay! The title has changed and for now on, this will be kind of a poem series. This poem is about Eirika's thoughts and feelings about Lyon's parting.

**KupoKupoKupo: **Wow, you nearly cried! I never thought my poem would have that much effect. I lost someone too, so I know how it feels to lose someone. I'm glad you liked the poem!

**Frodo007: **Thanks! Trust me; you'll see more of me, especially in the Fire Emblem zone.

**Halocat: **I could have, but were would I put it? Thanks for the review, mykicking-butt-in-DDR friend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, unfortunately. If I did, Glen would have survived and killed Valter. Period.**

I remember the day so clearly,

Like it was yesterday.

I meet you while we visit Grado,

Grado's crown prince.

You were gentle and kind,

You loved books and magic

And wished to help your people.

Lyon, you were the best friend anyone could ever have,

Every day you filled my days up with joy,

I could never forget someone like you.

It was a sad day when we parted,

I could hardly bear it to leave,

Grado felt like a second home to me.

But before I left,

We vowed that we'll always be friends

Forever.

Fate can be so cruel.

Two years later, I lost my home,

To your soldiers.

I watched my homeland

Shattered and in ruins,

Engulfed in chaos and death,

And on the brink of total annihilation.

From your soldiers.

Despite what Grado has done,

I shed no ounce of hatred

For you and Grado.

Rumors spread like wildfire,

I was told that you, Lyon, had planned this for years.

I was told you started this dreadful war,

And you just got close to us to learn about Renais.

I knew this was lie, it had to be!

I knew you just as much I knew Ephraim.

Starting a war was not you.

Your absence troubled me,

I wonder where you were,

And how you fared.

My feelings were assured when you appeared

Saying you were on my side.

Oh Lyon, I wish I could learned more from you,

So I could help you and understand why you country

Invaded mine.

What was going on?

What were you hiding from me, Lyon?

Little did I know that I would soon find out,

In the darkest and most horrible way.

Suddenly you appeared in front of me,

It was almost like a dream,

My childhood friend,

Here at last.

You gave me no explanation,

All you said that you were on my side,

And was sorry for every thing.

Then you disappeared again,

Leaving me more confused than before.

Yet you came to me again,

And both your visits to my brother and I were different,

One telling me you're on our side,

The other saying you started this war.

I could not believe the latter.

My heart was torn in two

When the Demon King took over you.

Oh Lyon, why did this happen to you?

Why did it have to happen to you?

We followed you constantly,

With the Demon King masquerading as you,

I thought our stone could set you free.

How wrong I was, I caused the Stone of Renais to be destroyed.

I wanted to save you,

But realized I couldn't.

The only way was to kill you, Lyon.

There was no other choice.

I remember meeting you at last,

In the Black Temple,

I refused to allow the Demon King abuse your body no longer,

You deserved better,

So as your friend, I struck you down

And set you free.

It didn't help, the Demon King was revived,

But I fought in your honor,

Your will to help and your bottomless kindness.

I could not let you die in vain, Lyon.

Victory was ours and the long-feared Demon King fell,

Peace began to spread across Magvel,

And all was well again.

But I could never forget you Lyon,

You'll never leave my mind.

Even till the day I die,

You'll always be remembered in my heart,

I wish we could have more time together

For you loved me

And I didn't get the chance to return it.

So farewell, Lyon,

Memories and your legacy is what is left of you now.

You still are there in my dreams,

And everywhere I go

Especially when I ventured into Grado.

Good-bye Lyon,

I'm sure I'll see you soon one day.


	3. A Mother's Requiem

**REQUIEMS**

**A Mother's Requiem**

This one explains Joshua's feelings of his deceased mother and her soul's departure from Magvel.

**Frodo007: **Thanks for the review, you're the only one who did. Don't worry, more are coming up...soon.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fire Emblem or FE: TSS and its characters. End of story.**

Queen of white sand,

Mother of rare beauty,

Queen to country,

Mother to me,

Since the day you ascended the throne.

When Father died you took his place,

And soon became

More of a queen than

A mother.

The times with us together were short

And grew slim.

Oh, how I missed you so

Since the day you ascended the throne.

I grew older and felt restless

As ever.

I became absorbed into swords and gambling,

Placing my life on luck.

Eventually I got fed up with

The royal life

And your motherly neglect,

So I took my blade and some gold

To start off as a mercenary,

Traveling far and wide,

Caring naught but gambling and luck.

Since the day you ascended the throne.

I didn't think I would see you again so soon,

I never thought the Jehanna palace would be attacked

And you life would at risk.

Was it fate or luck that brought be back

To my childhood home?

Was is destiny or merely coincidence

That I would see you again?

Since the day you ascended the throne.

I found you dying,

With only minutes to live.

You called out my name,

I only had to answer,

To tell you I was here.

You said you were sorry,

Sorry for not being a mother,

Sorry for not being there for me.

Sorry for it all.

Since the day you ascended the throne.

What could I say or do?

You laid there, dying

Asking for forgiveness of leaving me behind

Letting our family bond

Slip away into

Darkness.

I did the only thing I could.

I told you it was never your fault,

You were queen and had country to rule.

There was nothing you could do

To prevent the gap forming between us,

Since the day you ascended the throne.

Closing your eyes,

You bid me good-bye,

Saying you'll leave our country in my hands,

And govern it far better

Than you had done.

You laid dead,

Body surrounded in white sand.

Sinking to my knees,

Kneeling on the ground,

Weeping, oh so sorrowfully weeping,

For your death.

Since the day you ascended the throne.

How was this one? My last poem by the looks of it wasn't to popular so I hope this one does better. In other words…review, review, review!


	4. A Father's Requiem

**REQUIEMS**

**A Father's Requiem **

Demons and fire! I've got more reviews for "A Mother's Requiem" than my stories! It's wonderful to see so many people enjoying my poem(s).

**CrimsonGENE: **Wow, thank you! I really am touched! I'm shocked that "A Mother's Requiem" was able to that; I didn't think it would have such a huge affect on people.

**shadowroiben: **Whoa, I wasn't expecting anyone to get teary-eyed from the last poem. It seemed to move a lot people emotionally. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadsie Black: **I am glad I didn't disappoint you. You cried too? It's so weird to look at "A Mother's Requiem" and think how much it affected people. Then again, all of them are tragic so I guess it is to be expected. Hope you like this next one.

**Frodo007: **Thank you again for your constant review. Glad to see you still enjoy my poems. Don't worry, there will be more requiems coming, once I get all the ideas plotted.

**DraculasLover: **Thanks for reviewing anyway. Heh, the humorous thing is that the character you know-Jaffar-isn't even in the game that my poems are centered in.

This poem expresses Myrrh's feelings and thoughts about her foster father and his absence.

**Disclaimer: I own the poems. Not the game. Savy?

* * *

**

Oh Father,

How I miss you so.

Why did you have to go?

We were separated for so long

And I feared that I might never see you again,

Even though you were known as the Great Dragon,

I couldn't help but to fear

For your safety

Oh Father,

You were the man I loved the most

And admired the most.

You were gentle and kind,

But so very strong indeed.

I cannot think of a nobler man than you.

For who else adopted me

When I was young?

Who else took care of me and

Showered me with love?

It was my everlasting dream to be

Just like you.

Oh Father,

I can remember our reunion.

Back in our home,

Back in the Darkling Woods.

You were so different,

So strange.

You weren't the father I remember,

You weren't the father I know.

It didn't take long for

The truth to settle in.

You had become one of the undead,

And I was the one given the task

To set you

Free.

Oh Father,

I am sorry,

The truth hurts so much.

I didn't want it end this way,

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Why did this happen the way it did?

Why was I force to kill you?

I know you were already dead but

It still pained me to see you

As one of the undead.

Oh Father,

I don't know how I did it

But I did.

Perhaps it was the courage you gave me

From all those years,

Or perhaps I knew

What you would have wanted me to do.

So I obliged

To your wishes.

Scattering your corpse's ashes

Into the wind

So you could be free

Forever.

Oh Father

I wish I was stronger.

I wish I was capable enough to save you

From what fate had in store

For you.

But you were out of reach,

Out of grasp,

Out of my control.

I could do nothing save for to end your life

As an undead.

Oh Father,

Gone forever, forever gone,

I cannot bring you back.

It is heart wrenching to understand

That I will never see you again.

Never again will I see

Your smile,

Your face,

Your compassion,

Your strength,

Your nobility.

Never again will I hear

Your voice,

Your laughter,

Your scolding,

Your songs,

Your silent lullabies.

Oh Father,

I am sure one day

I will see you again.

One day we shall meet again

And continue where we left off.

Till then, I will live my life

Every day

And become the person you dreamed of me

Becoming.

Oh Father,

I hope you are watching

Watching over me.

Please guide me

As I make my way through the world

And into the unknown.

I promise I will make you proud,

Father,

I know that I will always miss you,

But even so,

I promise to uphold your dream.

Watch me, Father,

Watch me carry out your legacy.

* * *

Sorry about the excessively elongate update, I absolutely had no idea on how to start off the poem with Myrrh and her father. It was barely mentioned in the game and I just had to conjure up a whole bunch of guess and ideas. Same thing was done with "A Mother's Requiem" but it was a heck of a lot easier.


	5. A Spy's Requiem

**REQUIEMS**

**A Spy's Requiem**

**A Spy's Requiem **

Another poem added to the collection! Time for the reviews!

**Frodo007: **Thank you for your constant review. Glad to see you still enjoy my poems, not matter how emotional they get.

**Sin Divo: **Wept past the point of exhaustion, eh? Similar with me-I render myself to remain hard, cool, and sarcastic (etc.) and restrain any rebellious tears from escaping. Crying is a thing of the past for me. But it's nice that you liked all the poems and are looking forward to more.

We all remember the bittersweet, tragic love tale of Matthew and Leila, correct? Well, this is Matthew's final good-bye to her, in poem format.

**Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? Bill Gates? Donald Trump? ...The Demon King himself?

* * *

**

You were just like me, an Ostian spy.

You were my partner,

My friend,

My conscience,

My lover.

You were once full of passion and beauty,

Agility, wits, and stealth.

Like true thieves we stole each other's hearts.

But that was a long time ago,

For now you lie inside the ground,

Cold as ice,

Pale as the snow.

Never to breathe life into me again.

I didn't think you were capable of mistakes,

You flawlessly performed your work inside and out,

Though I knew you take care of yourself,

I still couldn't help it

But to worry for your safety.

A spy's life is nothing but dangerous.

I faced the day I always dreaded,

The day to see you dead,

Your spirit gone,

Your pulse lost,

Your warmth faded,

And your body bloodied, mangled, and lifeless.

Why couldn't fate spare me this heart-wrenching sight

And let me die in your place instead?

Waited too long, waited too long,

I waited far too long.

I should have done it sooner,

Should have asked you sooner

To leave the spy's life behind

Meet my parents,

And start a new life,

With me, perhaps.

As punishment for my delay,

I lost you forever,

I lost everything we could have done

Together.

The only thing I could give to you

Was a proper burial in your homeland.

So here, I am,

Wandering and alone,

No one is there to light my way,

There's no one around to call my name

And give me something to fight for,

Hope for,

Dream for,

Reach for,

Die for.

I lost a very special person in my life,

A person who understood me,

And always enjoyed my company.

You brought so much joy into my life

And death took it all away.

I lost a very special person long ago,

That special person was you.

* * *

How was this piece? Good, bad, sad? Let me know your thoughts on it in your reviews or private messages. Later, gators!


	6. A Lorca Tribe's Requiem

**REQUIEMS**

**A Lorca Tribe's Requiem**

Well, here's the next batch of reviews. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Frodo007: **Yep, it's Matthew alright. Thank you, I'm glad I haven't lost my touch.

Really, I had to do a poem about Lyn and her tribe, the game keeps on bringing it up over and over till a point of where you want to go "Uncle! Uncle!"

There once was a tribe.

A tribe long ago,

A tribe now long forgotten

In the minds of many,

But not in mine.

There once was a great chieftain and his family.

His loving, Lycian wife,

And his proud, Lorca daughter.

They had such love that no one could break,

Such a love I thought could last forever.

Why was I proven wrong?

There once was a despicable, savage bandit group,

Who were the lowest of the low and

Cowards of all men.

They poisoned the tribe's drinking water,

Rending them feeble and hapless.

Then the butchery began.

There once was joyful, prideful young girl

Who watched her people perish.

I watched them all get killed right before my very eyes,

I watched the women and children scream and cry,

And saw the men fight and die.

I watched the destruction of my tribe unfold,

I watched my mother fight for her life.

With a broken heart,

I watched my father, in his final moment,

Send me away to safety,

Before he fell back into the bloodbath,

At the mercy of the bandits' axes.

There once was a tribe,

In the plains of Sacae,

Known as the mighty Lorca.

Sadly, that is all history;

All that now remains of my tribe are

The survivors, me,

And the past ghosts that haunt my dreams.

Short, but that's all that was needed. Couldn't think of anything else to add yet it sums up the tribe's demise and Lyn's loss pretty nicely. Yeah, so review and thanks for reading!


	7. Another Father's Requiem

**REQUIEMS**

**Another Father's Requiem**

**Frodo007: **Sounds like that could be excellent poem material, only there's one problem: I've never played FE6 or whatever number it is. You see, only FE7 & FE8 have been released so I can only write about characters in those two games. Bummer, ja?

Well, here's a poem based on Eliwood's emotions of his dearly departed father. Just like with Lyn's poem, I had to do this one as well.

**Disclaimer: I believe you all already know the answer.**

* * *

You lie inside the cold, moist ground,

In your native homeland,

Back to your people and friends,

Back to mother and me,

In a casket donned black with

Vibrant flowers stringed across your glacial grave.

You were so lurid when I held you close to me,

So feeble and exhausted I could hardly

Recognize you

As my father.

With your dying breath you left Pharae in my hands

And told me unbelievable tales

Among my wildest dreams.

You left me just as quickly as we met;

After all I went through just to get you back

Why did you have leave?

The journey home was tormenting,

I could not stop thinking about you or

Your untimely death.

Memories from long ago danced about in my head,

From when I was very young till I grew up

Into manhood.

I reminisced when you first taught me

The use of the sword,

Battlefield experience,

And to always protect the innocents.

I remember when you made my study,

Hours upon hours

So I could be fit to rule Pharae

One day.

I recall your gentle ways,

Your distain for violence and war.

You focused your attention onto others,

Doing everything you possibly could

To help your people.

I want to make you proud, Father,

I never what to see you frown

Or have your face full of disappointment

All because of me.

I want to rule our people just like you did,

I want to protect them just the way you would

If you had been alive.

I will do my very best to govern our people peacefully,

With compassion, care, and wisdom,

Offering them hope when times grow dreary,

Shedding light into their darkness,

Arousing faith and courage within them if

All seems lost,

And give them someone to look up to

In hopeless situations.

I hope to achieve what you always dreamed of, Father.

A better lifestyle for Pharae

And the rest of Lycia.

A better, lasting allegiance

With all neighboring counties.

And a better future

Full of prosperity and tranquility

For everyone in Lycia.

I will do what I can

To make this dream possible.

So till then, I will whisper to you

Good-bye,

Knowing deep inside my heart,

I will always miss you.

* * *

Heh, I was having difficulty in the beginning but it's not too shabby. Well, only three more poems to go until this work is done. 


	8. A Family's Reqiem

**REQUIEMS**

**A Family's Requiem**

**Ron's Sexy Girly1100: **Thank you very much. It was a surprise to see your review but nevertheless I am satisfied in receiving a review from you.

This poem is a tribute to Nino and her memories of the family (Brendan Reed, Lloyd, and Linus) she grew up with in the Black Fang.

* * *

I knew I had a family once

Yet they vanished in my lifetime so abruptly,

Leaving me alone

Ever since I was born.

But you three took me in,

Father,

Lloyd and Linus, my two older brothers,

Even Mother.

Though she hated

The mere thought of it.

You three were so kind to me,

You showered me with love while Mother only

Soaked me with loathing.

Father, you treated me like the daughter

You never had,

And Lloyd and Linus,

You two cared for me like I was really

Your younger sister.

Mother just treated me like trash.

All of you protected me,

Watched out for me,

Loved me,

Gave me all the attention I ever wanted

From Mother.

I knew I could always make you three proud

Yet it was never the case with Mother,

I was nothing to her.

I never knew my birth family,

They were never apart of my life,

But I lost them just the same.

Then I was given to you, Father

And was raised as your own.

Lloyd and Linus, my brothers,

You two always were in the mood to play with me

And always on the lookout

For my safety.

Then, before I realized it,

I lost you all as well.

Now my second family was gone

And I was all alone again,

Until I met some people and they gave me

Something else to look forward to.

Still, I miss you

Father and my dear brothers,

I have missed you so much.

Why couldn't I have stopped all the fighting so

That you three could live?

I was so young at the time, innocent and naïve,

I couldn't do a singly move to save my

One true family.

We might not be related

By blood

However, we are joined by

Genuine family love

And that wonderful bond, by far,

Goes deeper than

Blood.

Just like my feelings and memories

To all of you.

* * *

Nino and her family (her adoptive one) always had a special place in my heart…. It was such a shame that they all perished, leaving Nino alone in the world. Then again, at least she had Jaffar for comfort. 


	9. Another Family's Requiem

**REQUIEMS**

**Another Family's Requiem**

**Frodo007: **Really? I certainly wasn't expecting that. Yeah, Nino's was fairly easy so it wasn't really hard decipher her emotions. Well, you have this poem and one more till this collection of poems is done!

I felt the need to have one regarding the buried memory of Nergal and his long-lost children, Ninian and Nils. It's quite tragic that Nergal couldn't remember his own children and ends up risking their lives for his own apocalyptic goals. (FYI, this poem will be done in third person rather than in first person.)

* * *

When they were young,

Just two little innocent children,

He left them in an ancient lummox of ruins

For their own protection.

He told them he was going after Mommy,

He said some bad men had abducted her and

Were taking her away.

Their father told them not to worry

And to go back into the gate

If he did not return

By the end of the tenth day.

Slowly, the days went by

As the children waited for their father's arrival.

One day turned to two,

Then multiplied into four then six,

Soon it was day ten and the sun had set.

Father was no where to be seen.

With heavy hearts, the two children headed back,

Tears in their eyes, they used the Dragon's Gate

To go back home

Without their mother and father.

Little children, if only you knew

What happened to your father.

If only you witness your father trying desperately

To save your mother.

His magic alone wasn't enough

To rescue her so

He turned to the blacker side of dark magic

And lost his identity in the process,

Forgetting all the memories he shared with

His wife and two children.

He sacrificed himself for your mother

And all for you, children.

All for you.

He traveled around in Lycia

While you were safe at home,

Unable to recover those lost memories

Of his family.

He gave himself another name and stumbled across

A desert utopia.

It was there he began to change,

Surrendering himself gradually to

The darkness lurking inside his heart.

It was from this he was turned against and

Left as dead.

He arose from the ashes and began

To set his diabolical schemes into motion.

Unbeknownst to Nergal and his children,

He summoned them to his side,

Hoping to steal the mighty power

Of the dragons.

His children answered back benignly,

Opening up the gate,

The two children traveled back

To their former homeland.

Their own father zapped them of their strength,  
Forcing them morph themselves into a

Young boy and girl.

The children fled from their father's grasp,

So he pursued them from all over,

Giving them not a moment's rest or peace.

Shunned, his children felt so alone and lost in this

Big, unfriendly world that was once

Their homeland.

But then the tables turned into their favor

And help soon arrived.

They then succeeded in thwarting

Their father's plan to

Call the dragons.

Eventually, the daughter returned

To her father

Yet changed into her dragon from and flew away

From the Dragon's Gate.

She was slain by the one she loved

And the father mocked at the killer of his daughter's

Affections.

His son, Nils, was the only surviving

Family member left.

Soon it was back to Dragon's Gate,

Yet this time, only one of Nergal's children

Had returned to it.

In the memory of his sister,

Young Nils fought against Nergal's power,

Neither of them comprehending

That they are father and son.

In the end, the father perished,

And his daughter's body and soul was restored.

Returning home, his children bid all their friends

Farewell,

Going through the gate,

To stay in their second home

Forever.

So little children,

Where's your father now?

Your mother left you two when you were so young,

And Father tried to bring her back to you.

He couldn't and lost himself to

The darkness instead.

Then he tried to harm you

For his own ambitions,

Never realizing that the two of you were

His precious daughter and son

He had left in ruins many years ago.

Children, you couldn't recall him

And neither could he.

He was stripped of all his memories,

His identity and so much more.

Now he's dead,

And you two don't know that man

Was your father.

How tragic is that?

* * *

Well, the next poem will be the last. Later, gators! 


	10. An Emperor's Requiem

**REQUIEMS**

**An Emperor's Requiem**

**Ron's Sexy Girly1100: **Thank you again. Glad you liked it. This is going to be my last poem so there will be no more updates from this fic anyhow.

That's right folks, this is the last poem. After this, I'll be focusing solely on **Justice and Revenge** and the sequel to **Till Death Due Us Apart**.

This poem is dedicated to Selena Fluorspar's fierce, unwavering fidelity towards Emperor Vigarde. I have always admired Selena, she was such a kick-arse character!

* * *

You sent aid to my village

During a time of need,

You gave us hope when we thought

All was lost.

You made the sun shine again

Through storm clouds that blanketed our lives.

You brought forth the admiration in my heart

When I believed all the heroes were dead.

For your selfless act,

Your undying determination to help your people,

I pledged my life to your services.

Never to question,

Never to hesitate,

Never to disobey,  
Never to betray.

In return, you established a title for me

And presented a motley stone

As a gift

For my promotion.

How could I ever forget that day?

But soon those pleasant years as your general

Were over,

Because you had begun to change.

You were no longer the kind, caring emperor

That I was once knew.

Instead, you were distant, harsh, and impassionate,

Too cold for me to touch,

Or offer warmth to.

Despite it all I did my best stand by you,

Even though my heart

Wasn't in it.

I couldn't ignore the commoners' plea for assistance

Just like my village did many a year ago,

I can't let the people suffer from

Their ruler's politics.

Was my best not enough then,

My Emperor?

I put all my faith in you

Yet you couldn't shed one ounce of trust

In me.

Where did I go wrong?

I tried to understand you,

I tried to conceive on why you raged war,

A very action you hated,

Against your own ally,

Renais.

You were the complete opposite of the man

Whom I dedicated my life to.

I suppose my best just wasn't good enough

For you.

* * *

That's the closure for this fic. I would like to thank all my reviewers from chapter one to chapter ten: Frodo007, Halocat, KupoKupoKupo, shadowroiben, Sgt. Seccon, Shadsie Black, DraculasLover, Sin Divo, and Ron's Sexy Girly1100. I also like to thank all my readers who took the time just to read my woeful poems, no matter how depressing or tragic they got. Well, that is a wrap so ciao everyone!

_:SpeedDemon315:_


End file.
